


Snow With My Angel

by ishiphappy



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring!Dean, Cuddles, Drabble, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snow Angels, confused!Castiel, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some snow fluff loosely based off a prompt on tumblr. It would be longer but i'm working on the #IFDrabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow With My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> <3

“No Way!”  
“Dean, what is it?”  
“Cas, c’mon! It’s snow!”  
Suddenly Castiel was being thrown into the snow.  
“Look Cas, I’m an angel too  
“Dean, you are not an angel of the lord, what is a snow”  
Suddenly Castiel was under Dean.  
“Why don’t cha shut it for a minute, Cas”  
“That was ru-”  
Suddenly Castiel was shushed by his hunter’s lips  
“How’s that?”  
“Pleasant” Was all Cas could get out before he had snow shoved down his shirt and was on the brink of a panic attack, which Dean felt pretty shitty about so he held him throw it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, bookmarks and what not make me smile!  
> ishiphappy.tumblr.com  
> ishiphappy@gmail.com


End file.
